As a gas turbine engine operates, airborne contaminants may coat the blades and the vanes of the compressor and other components. Specifically, the blades and the vanes may develop a static charge that attracts electrostatically charged particles. Over time, particulate accumulation may restrict the airflow through the compressor and may adversely impact on overall gas turbine engine performance and efficiency. In order to reduce such accumulation, water spray systems may be used to remove the accumulated particulate matter from the compressor blades and vanes. The water wash systems may use a cleaning solution of water and a detergent followed by a rinse and possibly by the application of an anti-static solution to impede a further buildup of the particulate matter.
Although such water wash systems may be effective in cleaning early compressor stages, the middle and later compressor stages often show reduced cleaning or relatively little cleaning at all because the cleaning solution is generally injected about a bellmouth at the front end of the compressor. Moreover, residual amounts of the cleaning solution may remain in the compressor and may have an impact on subsequent restart procedures.
There is thus a desire for improved offline compressor water wash systems and methods. Preferably, such improved systems and methods may adequately wash and apply anti-static solution to all compressor stages, particularly to later compressor stages, for improved performance and efficiency while also providing for adequate draining therein.